codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Josephine Carter
Josephine Ethryne née Carter (Russian: Жозефина Картер Этрин tr. Zhozefina Karter Etrin; 20 January 2277 – 10 March 2318 IK February 267 – 23 March 308 RE) was the daughter of English architect Tom Carter and chemist Megan Dawson. Orphaned at a young age, she volunteered to take part with his uncle's improvement with the Eurasian Empire's Chevalier prototypes, becoming the first tester that took the attention of the 76th Emperor Nicholas Ethryne III. Due to her tremendous skills and unexceptional beauty, the Emperor fell in love with her, and made her his fourteenth Imperial Consort. She was considered to be the most beloved by him to the almost point of acknowledging her as the "real" wife, but gained criticism due to her status as a commoner. She was the mother of Eleventh Prince Jonathan and Eleventh Princess Marianne. Before becoming Nicholas III's consort, she was a Knight of Honor and Countess of Berkshire, and became a member of the elite Knights of Olimp as Knight of the Athena Order. Biography Early Life Josephine was born in 20 January 2277 Imperiya Kalendar at Reading, England as the daughter of successful English couple Tom Carter, an architect, and Megan Dawson, a chemist. Before she was born, she has a brother named Jonathan, who was five years older than him. Due to a car crash en route to the dinner party in honor of her mother's innovation in Chemistry that caused the lives of her parents and older brother, Josephine was orphaned at the age of seven years old. Since that time, she was took in by her mother's sister, and she grew close with her cousin Mikhail Ruslanovich. When she was fourteen, she heard that her other cousin, Jocelyn Carter, her father's niece, was off to be married to the Georgian Empire's king. She had noted once that she pitied her cousin for being forced in an arranged marriage, and was opened to the idea that the marriage had caused Jocelyn to turned out insane (not knowing that Jocelyn was "mad" at birth). The Ruslanovich family had sponsored the creation of massive war weapons for the Eurasian Empire, excelling to make the Chevaliers prototype, partnering then with S.I.E.G.E. As payment to her aunt and uncle, Josephine volunteered to be the tester of the innovation. For three years, the project had gone a crazy ride, until she shared her opinions and was credited to indeed be the daughter of her parents. Romance with Nicholas III Josephine, ever since a child, had a massive crush with the 76h Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, Nicholas Ethryne III, despite their age difference. She gained the Emperor's attention when the Forseti, the Chevalier's earliest prototype, had made a remarkable performance under her controls. On her twenty-first birthday, Josephine was picked up by Lord Lloyd Wisrael, the Knight of the Zeus Order, and brought her in the audience of the Emperor at Lutetia. She was asked to change her clothes to something Court-appropriate, and was surprised to find that the Emperor wanted to talk with her in private, spending the rest of the day just to talk. By the end of the day, Josephine with her aching feet due to heels, didn't complain but ended up tripping. Nicholas carried her until the gazebo and massaged her feet until they no longer sore. On the process, Nicholas opened up with her about the reason of his parents' death, one that was unknown to the majority. Before separating, though, Nicholas greeted her a happy birthday. The contents of what happened during her birthday became the major headline of international news for the days that follow. Motherhood under construction Death under construction Physical Description Josephine was a beautiful young woman who had a slim yet strong build, a high height, and fair skin. Like her son Jonathan, she had unruly and untamed black hair. Due to that, Jonathan was often regarded to be the "boy" version of her when he kept his braid loose. Personality under construction Abilities under construction Relationships under construction Appearances under construction Trivia Character History under construction Other Descriptions under construction Category:Character